


Faunas and Hybrids and Lore, oh my

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [3]
Category: Capital Extinction (Webcomic)
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, OT6, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Other, Polyamory, Revolutionaries, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The OCs and the surrounding cultures and bonus peeps. This also has MCs and SCs flourishing. +/& Glovie Supremacy must die.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Characters/Original Characters
Series: like a Flicker of The Drip (heartscape but with more animation and more strife) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928293
Kudos: 1





	1. 1/? aka 'Lluren and Specials and More oh my

**Author's Note:**

> they're Black like ;) or they would be if they don't have human in them. This is the same AU as the one in my drabbles collection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of some intro to my OCs, all Fauna hybrids. Racial tensions rise and fall and do a? the? da? dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary does less playing with people and more changing minds and fooling dumb police. *The Fauna hybrids usually enjoy such status; this is definitely/especially true for + Glovies and + Normies. The all/full Faunas are usually treated very well in community. Hybrids that aren't 'normal' looking can get hit with twice the weight of slurs, as seen in + Animes as well. Hybrids that are part Normie and/or Glovie are some of the best accomplices of and for change. Normies and hybrids that are full/all or even mostly can use their 'weakness' as a ploy or cover story. The crimes against those who bleed "differently/wrong" have united the underprivileged, the marginalized, the oppressed and everyone knows this. Well, the Glovies in charge don't know, but that is for the best. Isn't it?*

As Tripz smiles sagely, Pep's curiosity wins out over her penchant for genuine Ps & Qs. "Are you part Normie?" T giggles, they flit around from place to place in a newish form. Randy thinks he's in love. "Nah.", he and TT respond at the same time. "I've survived reboots and complicated af renditions of a special order TV series based off of graphic novels and short films." "Oh." As they start to shift -again- Mary Sue flounces over. "Hey gang!" Seeing Trip, who is part Glovie ~~potentially~~ , so free in their skin(s?) rubs her the wrong way(s?). She huffs and decides to keep it moving, after greeting each of the three properly, of course. Mary also just recently decided to work on using her powers and privileges to be an accomplice, so she's antsy all the time. Her partners either way too eagerly aid in saving the day or just drop out of her life like rain to a thundercloud. That's why she gets upset with T, if they hadn't met, who knows? She'd prolly still be finessing people and having mostly superficial fun. Mary and TT are both grateful.

Pe nods. "What is it like?" Sidling onto Randy's lap, Tripz prepares to answer. "Tiring, I'm not known for being a pet being but my stingers and my shifts make me too different. I'm supposedly really pretty but-" Randy hugs T gently and Pep smiles sweetly in order to boost morale. Bolstered, they continue. "I like it but no one takes me seriously unless they're scared." Jarring the tirio, A Glovie Normie walks by and nose wrinkles in disgust. The disrespect even goes as far as to encompass both Randy and P. Instead of saying- or doing -anything, Trippy kisses Randy on the nose while shifting into their largest form. As Pink Hair Mandy is secretly strong, he can handle it. The Glovie Normie blinks, shocked, before leaving the bar, order and phone sure in hand. Before they shrink to normal, both T's companions are very much intrigued. "I would have- I would have-" "Stung 'em? Eh, they'd likely just spread rumors and call the police." Randy turns to soothe P, he grins and she grins and it all feels so nice.

The drinks are great yet the vibe is not. The three of them eventually start dancing, so that solves that problem. Most of the patrons and even some of the employees give them a wide berth. T glows and grooves and gleams. They ignore nearly everyone else as they do so. "I invited Drew for a candy shop tour. Do you think Swimmy would want to come too?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dory goes to therapy. Yes, things change on lower levels too.


	2. Glovies and Side Scams and Some Score oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art as rebellion part ~? of infinity~?

The day is ending, but the fun is not. Dory gave them some money and now they are on the lam ~~b~~. They end up in such high risk higher reward situations all the time.

> Well, kinda, at least for the on the lam ~~b~~ part of the planned actions and activities.

The cops do not like getting fooled,

> especially by non " ** _Purebloods_** ".

Too fucking bad, oh so fucking sad. Coco gave them some funds as well.

Cologne also joins them tonight.

The group is tagging 'n' tackling

> Glovie supremacy art and Red Bleeder elitist art and so on.

There are special masks for Toons with stronger senses, special gloves and other gear too;

> it's costly but so good at the tasks.

Volunteers give them ideas and then they make them. The hybrids switch takes and swap spit and it is so fun.

Co flirts with a guard or five,

> only one of 'em actually gets to give 'Logne their number, and that is only right after they were the only one to ~~finally~~ quit.

The fun is bold, the evening and night are too. The Fauna hybrids and the Alluren hybrids and the Anime hybrids and the Ceweebrum hybrids are on a mission.


End file.
